JacketMiami
Richard Fritz or JacketMiami is a Destroyer Who served the order during The Great Fortnite War, Being one of the most confident destroyers of his time as well as the one with the most combat experience Overview Gang Attempt After the events of Payday 2, Jacket has installed a text to speech system onto his mask so he could not talk with his real voice without sentence mixing old PSA stuff. alongside that Jacket formed a personal gang of his own within the state of Miami, taking in thugs of the highest of quality, during recruitment he encounters an odd, old friend "Big Bear". Said gang had a decent run for 2 years as their actions have regained the interest of the destroyers Recruitment One time when Jacket was by himself, he had received an anonymous email detailing an Address and explaining how he was invited for an interview. He accepted the invitation but he has taken a hammer with him incase things have gone wrong as when he arrived he sees Shepard, Barium and Beef Boss were sitting and waiting for him. In the Interview, the three destroyers reveal they knew of his actions during 1898 and how the destroyers wanted him in on the Order for a while but couldn't with all this other stuff happening to him before the gang formation he did. Jacket agrees to take up the offer of joining the destroyers along with his gang's assets fusing onto the Order, leading to him and his former gang members to participate in The Great Fortnite War. The Major Step for Fortnitia Along the way in the 1st Fortnite war, Jacket has got along with most of the destroyers pretty well and Got closer with Big Bear in terms of friendship. Jacket during the war was considered to be the one with the highest body count for Fortnitia as a vast majority of battles he was in were not too difficult for him considering how he has taken on the Russian Mafia of Miami by himself. One of the biggest accomplishments he gave for Fortnitia was his assassination of Robo Stalin where he succeeded despite how Stalin did not go down without a fight. Stalin himself was a leader of the Remaining USSR that assisted The Kingdom of Deltarune with whatever they could do as the assassination brought down the remaining bits of the USSR to oblivion, taking away the only ally the Deltarune kingdom only had. The Mental Battle Of course, after hearing of Jacket's success and how the collapse of The Kingdom of Deltarune's ally will favor the destroyers for Victory, A celebration party was held over it as Jacket himself attended it. He began to notice something was feeling off about himself shortly after the party was over as well as several small behavioral changes over the past few weeks like randomly shouting out racial slurs when he is trying to talk like he has Tourette syndrome or some shit. Eventually, when he was by himself sleeping he finds himself in a black void where he meets an entity named "Kramer". Kramer calls Jacket a Retard and explains how Robo Stalin was a vessel of his that he uses as a pawn against the Destroyers so he could "Have no loose ends with killing Jerry", but when he got killed which made him decide to make Jacket his new Vessel. Jacket violently denies being a vessel to him as he tries to resist and wake up but he couldn't. Jacket realizes that Kramer was preventing him from controlling his body from within the mental realm but he manages to take advantage of Kramers Racism and Trick him into Racist rantings which toke enough of Kramers focus away for Jacket to ruin his plan, and when the time was right he popped a cap into his head which somehow manages to fatally damage the entity of pettiness and stress him enough to go away and pause his plans to kill whoever jerry was for now Unfortunate When word of the suicide got out, The Destroyers were saddened but confused at the same time. The only one who nearly got it right about whats with his suicide was Big Bear, The Order found the suicide to be a random tragedy. But unbeknownst to the Destroyers, Jacket would soon be reincarnated. Quotes WIP Trivia * Jackets Literal Self-Sacrifice was based off the old "JacketMiami Account" being banned for multiple usages of the "N-word that ends with an er" Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Heterosexual Category:Protagonists